


Rise in Perfect Light

by nirvanics



Series: this old universe [1]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Dark, Dreams, Gen, Minor Violence, Mirror Universe, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-13
Updated: 2013-06-13
Packaged: 2017-12-14 20:46:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/841210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nirvanics/pseuds/nirvanics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>War is a frenzied chaos and Jim Kirk is sitting pretty at the top, commanding those at the front to leave no survivors.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rise in Perfect Light

**Author's Note:**

> "Though my soul may set in darkness, it will rise in perfect light."

There's something dark that lurks in the back of his mind – and he thinks it’s almost as if he’s afraid. Of course, that’s ridiculous. Captain of a starship at the age of twenty-five -- of course he was fucking afraid. He was terrified. But he doesn't let it show, not when there are so many people under his command and looking to him to know what the hell is going on. Maybe that's why the dreams start. 

Or maybe it's the sleeping pills. He knows he took them the night before and the night before that, but he closes his eyes before his alarm goes off and that’s enough for Jim Kirk.

It’s almost real. When he wakes up, he just lays there, trying to get his breath back and figure out what happened and what didn’t happen and how much he doesn’t need this right now. He can’t remember if he drank coffee or water before he fell asleep or if he had filed that report or if that conversation with Christopher Pike was a fading memory or imagination.

He’s putting someone in a chamber – someone with fair curly hair and deep set (young) eyes. He pushes a button and they scream like they’re on fire and burning, burning, but there’s not enough room to put it out so they just sit there and hope for a quick release. It’s fucking sick and twisted and just wrong enough to send a salacious chill up his spine. He laughs and says he should’ve known it was coming. Like this kid’s life is nothing ( _because it is_ ).

When he wakes up, he would swear up and down that he could feel the curve and the extensions of the Captain’s Chair, like maybe he had been sleepwalking ( _you haven’t_ ).

He’s captain of the USS Enterprise and he gives the order to shoot down the Romulans they come across because he doesn’t like the way the ship looks. It’s too pointy. All wrong. He makes an explosion sound in the back of his throat, finger extended like a phaser set to kill as he grins through the ship’s visor. There are no survivors and the Terran Empire congratulates him for his exceptional work.

It’s only another miniscule drop of blood on his hands, and he knows that he relishes in the feeling of that power. One pull of a trigger ( _oh, and a starship is a much bigger gun_ ) and someone will cease to exist.

He’s captain of the USS ( _ISS_ ) Enterprise and he killed the man who was the closest thing to a father he had without hesitation to become captain.

War is a frenzied chaos and Jim Kirk is sitting pretty at the top, commanding those at the front to leave no survivors. He fucks and he kills and every second is like drops of morphine bleeding backwards into his veins.

He’s captain of the ISS Enterprise and he receives the wrong amount of sugar in his coffee from the replicator this morning. He finds the person responsible for maintaining the replicators and kills them in the rec room in front of enough people for it to matter. He shoves the rook of a tri-dimensional chess set down their throat and pins them down, pressing his thumbs into their eye sockets until there’s too much blood to get a good enough grip.

They scream and writhe but he laughs and tells them to “shhh” ( _can’t you see those nice people over there are trying to relax?_ ). Their screams are hoarse and they’re begging and pleading and offering whatever he wants, and that’s when he takes a knife from his boot and blindly slices the jugular open because _my God, how fucking **cliché**_. There’s too much blood to be precise, so he stands up when they stop choking on their blood and start twitching, casually wipes at a spot of red on his brow, and orders someone to clean it up before it stains.

It’s entirely possible that he might have pushed the wrong button on the replicator, but it’s not all that important. It was about time for an example.

When he wakes up, he presses his palms into the sockets of his eyes and tries to push the dreams out of his head.

**Author's Note:**

> Again, partially inspired by a Tumblr RP blog of Jim's I have. I was thinking about mirror!verse, and I tried to stick a couple references to Mirror, Mirror in there (although I admit it's been a while since I've watched it).
> 
> I feel like there's a whole mess of issues with this, both in tenses and formatting, but -- for now -- I'll leave it as is. 
> 
> Who knows? Maybe this'll turn into a small series or collection. I do have a bit of a what-if forming, possibly branching out into something much greater. I do love the idea of mirror!verse affecting Jim in a harsh way, either due to stress or some toxin or what-have-you.


End file.
